Abestos deposits are found in many parts of the United States. In their work we asked: Is there an increase in risk from cancer associated with naturally occurring asbestos? BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Fears T.R.: Cancer mortality and asbestos deposits. Am. J. of Epidemiology 104: 523-526, 1976.